


threnody

by protagonistic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Death, Feels, Forgotten Ones, Other, Poetry, Sad, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonistic/pseuds/protagonistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's dead<br/>too bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	threnody

glassy sky breaks with each breath

a corpse that lay

kiss from the moon

a sun that no longer seems to care

His hair is white

brilliant, 

how terrible to assume

he is me

or not

never not

it is, what time

to bother him

he's dead

too bad

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  thanks for reading  
>   
> dedicated to those who never cared  
>   
> please comment  
> 


End file.
